heißer Geheimort
by Sensei-San
Summary: Sarasa geht in einer heißen Quelle baden, die kein Mensch außer ihr und Shuri kennen. Oder gibt es doch jemaden?


Es ist schon eine ganze Weile her, dass Sarasa und Shuri sich an diesem Ort getroffen haben. Das letzte mal hat sie Shuri eine blutige Nase verpasst.

´Da ist er selbst Schuld gewesen! Man befummelt keine Mädchen! Was denkt der Kerl sich eigentlich!´ kam es Sarasa in den Sinn.

"Es kommt mir vor als wäre es gestern." flüsterte sie sich leise zu. Ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem schmutzigen Gesicht.

Sarasa schaute sich noch einmal prüfend um ob auch wirklich keiner hier war, aber wer sollte auch schon hierher kommen? Es kennt ja niemand diese heiße Quelle. Außer sie und Shuri.

´Shuri...´ In diesem Moment wurde ihr klar was sie gerade dachte.

"Eigentlich würde ich ihn gerne hier haben." sagte ihre leise Stimme.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und zog sich aus. Der rechte Fuß musste die Wärme des Wassers prüfen. Schön warm. Dann tauchte das rechten Bein ins dieses warme Wasser und dann der ganze Körper.

´Schön ist es hier. Und so ruhig. Und ich bin ganz allein. Allein... Shuri...´ Sie tat es schon wieder. Wieder dachte sie an ihn.

Sarasa patschte sich mit den Händen auf ihre Wangen um wieder klar im Kopf zu werden. Aber ein trauriges Lächeln war alles was in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen war.

"Es ist wirklich schade. Irgendwie möchte ich ihn gerne hier haben. Ihn in meiner Nähe haben. Mit ihm reden. So kann ich mit niemand anderen reden." Dann aber kamen ihr wieder die Bilder der letzten Begegnung und die Tatsache in den Sinn, das er ihn an die Brust gefasst hat und dabei frech lächelte.

Aber trotzdem...´ Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränenwasser und das traurige Lächeln verschwand wie ein verlassenes Dorf unter dem heiъen Wüstensand.

Dann verdrängte sie alle Gedanken und Gefühle an Shuri und begann sich zu säubern. Eine halbe Stunde etwa blieb sie im Wasser. Nicht die ganze Zeit um sich zu waschen, sondern auch um sich von den ganzen Anstrengungen als verkleideter Tatara zu erholen.

"Hier kann ich ein Mädchen sein. Hier stört es niemanden."

Sarasa bemerkte etwas. Etwa ein Geräusch? Sind das Pferde? Es hörte sich jedenfalls danach an. Aber wer könnte hierher kommen? Sarasa hörte genauer hin aber es war alles still.

"Jetzt bilde ich mir auch schon ein, Pferdegetrampel zu hören. Ich brauche wirklich Entspannung."

Hinter den dichten Dämpfen der heißen Quelle könnte man bei genauerem hinsehen eine Siluette vermuten. Diese Siluette kam leise näher bis diese Sarasas Kleidung erspähte. Ein genauer Blick lies die Person, die hinter dieser Siluette war, wissen wer noch hier war.

Sarasa selbst bemerkte nicht, dass jemand hier war. Aber sie hatte das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden und drehte sich öfters nervös um. Aber niemals war jemand zu sehen.

Plötzlich ergriff sie etwas an der Hüfte. Ein "AH" hallte durch den geheim liegenden Ort und kurz darauf war ein Geräusch zu vernehmen, das jedem sagte hier ist etwas auf die Haut geprallt. Um genau zu sein war es Sarasa linke Hand die eine linke Wange schlug und den Handabdruck sichtbar hinterließ.

"Begrüßt man so seinen Liebsten?" scherzte die nun zu erkennende Person.

Es war Shuri. Wer sonst? Es kennt schließlich niemand weiter diese heiße Quelle. Mit dem Handabdruck auf der linken Wangenseite lächelte er ihr mit einem herzerweichenden Gesichtsausdruck an, dass Sarasa fürchtete ihre Beine geben nach und sie versinke im warmen Wasser..

Glücklicherweise konnte sie sich auf den Beinen halten. Aber just in diesem einen Moment bemerkte sie etwas furchtbares. Sie war nackt und auch noch ihm zugewandt. Nun müsste er ihre Brust nicht mehr erfühlen, jetzt sieht er alles einwandfrei.  
´Oh nein! Er hat mich nackt gesehen!´ Panisch und mit feuerrotem Gesicht schlug sie ihre Arme vor die Brust und wendete sich ihm ab.

Shuri schaute bei dieser Geste etwas verwundert und setzte dann ein sehr selten bei ihm zu sehendes Lächeln auf. Er lächelte wie ein kleines glückliches Kind.

"Was hast du denn?" Fragte er naiv, obwohl er ganz genau wusste warum sie sich auf einmal wegdrehte.

"Frag nicht so! Das siehst du doch!" brüllte sie ärgerlich zurück.

Diese Reaktion machte Shuri noch glücklicher und er spürte wie sein Herz anfing lauter und schneller zu schlagen als üblich. Bei noch keiner Frau zuvor ging es ihm so.

Allein dieses Gefühl brachte ihn dazu Sarasa näher zu kommen und sie zu umarmen. Zwar wusste er genau, dass sie versuchen würde sich zu wehren, aber sonst wäre sie nicht die Frau für die er alles tun würde.

Doch merkwürdigerweise kam keinerlei Reaktion auf seine Umarmung. Das verwunderte Shuri, denn noch letztes Mal bekam er dafür eine blutige Nase. Shuri legte seien Kopf auf Ihre linke Schulter und versuchte in ihr Gesicht zu schauen um irgendeine Emotion zu erkennen.

Und das schaffte er auch. Ihr Gesicht war vollkommen rot, aber nicht von der Wärme des Wassers, sondern von der Wärme des einzigen Menschen weit und breit war dafür verantwortlich.

"Sarasa,..." Wie er diesen Namen aussprach. Bei keinem anderen Menschen fühlte sie das, was sie in diesem Moment fühlte, bei irgendeiner anderen Person.

"... komm mit mir." flüsterte er weiter in ihr Ohr.

"Ich kann nicht. Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen. Aber dann bestimmt." diese Wort beruhigten Shuri auf irgend eine Art und Weise. Aber er vermochte es nicht genau erklären zu können.

"Lass uns zusammen baden." wich er aus.

´Wieso kann ich ihr nicht sagen, dass ich das für sie erledigen kann? Warum schaff ich es nicht sie einfach mit in den Palast z nehmen? Warum nur?´ quählten ihn die Gedanken.

"Ich habe dich vermisst, Sarasa."

´Schon wieder. Schon wieder hat er meinen Namen gesagt. Warum werde ich dabei immer so schwach? Ist es das, was man Liebe nennt? Nagi hat es mir zwar so erklärt, aber ist es das wirklich?´

"Ich dich auch. Es war ziemlich einsam hier ohne dich zu baden. Ich bin froh, das du hier bist." mit diesen Worten lächelte sie ihn so zärtlich an, dass er sie am liebsten umarmen und nie wieder loslassen würde. Aber er wusste genau, dass es nicht ginge. Sie muss noch etwas erledigen und er selbst schließlich auch noch.

Sarasa und Shuri badeten noch eine ganze Weile und spielten sogar Fange im Wasser. Dennoch wussten beide, dass diese Idylle nicht lange anhalten wird, denn spätestens wenn die Sonne aufgeht müssen beide wieder zurück und ihre Wege trennen sich wieder für unbestimmte Zeit.

Aber in diesem wunderschЖnen Moment will keiner der beiden daran denken. Sie sind glЭcklich und haben in der nДchsten Zeit, in der sie voneinander getrennt sind, die Erinnerung an diese Nacht. Auch wenn sie sich fЭr einige Monate nicht wieder sehen wЭrden, die Erinnerung ЭberbrЭckt diese lange Zeit des getrennt sein.

Nachdem beide nach dem stДndigen fangen und weglaufen im Wasser auъer Atem sind, beschlieъen sie aus dem Wasser zu steigen.

"Wo sind meine Sachen?" Darauf konnte es nur eine Antwort geben und Sarasa wendete sich mit einem wütenden Blick zu Shuri, der ihr frech entgegen lächelte.

"Die habe ich versteckt. Als ich gekommen bin habe ich Sachen gesehen und bei genauerem Betrachten bemerkt, das sie dir gehören. Dann habe ich sie versteckt." kam als einigste Antwort.

"Und warum hast du das gemacht?!" Mit Wut in den Augen kam sie auf Shuri zu, der sein T-Shirt und Umhang in Händen hielt.

Sie war nah genug an ihm dran und er zog sie am Arm und presste ihren Körper gegen seinen eignen.

"Weil ich dich dann wärmen kann." flüsterte er mit sinnlicher Stimme in ihr Ohr.

Bei dieser Antwort erschauderte Sarasa, aber nicht aus Angst oder vor Schreckt. Irgendwie gefiel ihr diese Antwort. Einen Grund kannte sie nicht. Nur ihr Körper sagte ihr, es sei ein gutes Gefühl.

Und schon griff er mit seinen starken Armen unter ihre Knie und hob sie in seine Arme. Starr vor Erstaunen über diese plötzliche Geste, wehrte sich Sarasa nicht. Sie sagte nicht mal ein Wort des Protestes. Auch wenn sie es wollte, ihr Körper gehorchte ihr nicht mehr vollkommen.

In einer Ecke zwischen den Steinen ließ Shuri seine Sarasa runter und breitete seinen Umhang als Unterlage für die Nacht aus.

"Du bleibst doch heute Nacht sicher noch bei mir." meinte er in freundlichem Ton.

"Wie sollte ich auch verschwinden können. Du hast schließlich meine Kleider versteckt." war die Antwort darauf.

Sarasa wurde bei diesen Sätzen leicht rot um die Nase und drehte sich verlegen weg, in der Hoffnung, Shuri würde es nicht bemerken. Aber er wäre nicht Shuri wenn er es nicht bemerken würde.

Er setzte sich auf den Umhang und machte mit seiner rechten Hand eine Geste, die Sarasa aufforderte, sich neben ihn zu setzen. Was sie auch ohne zögern und Widerworte tat.

In solch eine Situation war sie noch nie gekommen und daher leicht errötet. Shuri allerdings konnte darüber nur herzlich lächeln. Dann legte er seien rechten Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie etwas näher an sich heran.

"Ich will doch nicht, dass du dich erkältest."

Dann legte er sich hin und zog die Frau seiner Träume mit sich zu Boden. Beide schliefen innerhalb kürzester Zeit ein. Wenn ein Außenstehender dies sehen würde, würde er sicher meinen sie seien frisch verheiratet.

Die Nacht verging wie im Flug und keiner von beiden hatte jemals in seinem Leben einen so schönen und friedlichen Schlaf wie in dieser vergangenen Nacht.

Shuri wachte als erstes auf und stand auf. Natürlich gab er sich die grüßte Mühe die schlafende Sarasa nicht zu wecken, was ihm auch gelang. Dann holte er ihre versteckten Sachen hervor, auch wenn er es nur sehr ungern tat. Ihm war klar, dass Sarasa sonst böse werden würde und ihn eine ganze Weile nicht sehen wollte. Und jeder Moment in der er sie erblicken durfte, machte sein Leben um eine schöne Erfahrung und den Zauber eines solchen Moments lebenswerter als noch vor einigen Sekunden.

Ein solches Gefühl und das Glück, das er in solchen Momenten empfindet, hätte er nie erwartet in seinem Leben erfahren zu dürfen. Und genau wegen dieser Momente will er Sarasa für immer neben sich haben. Koste es, was es wolle.

Nach kurzer Zeit wachte auch Sarasa auf. Im ersten Moment dachte sie, die vergangene Nacht war nur ein schöner Traum, aber sobald sie Shuri erkannte, der wieder zurück kam, wusste sie es war kein Traum.

"Guten Morgen." lächelte Shuri ihr zu, mit ihrer Kleidung in den Händen.

"Guten Morgen." lächelte sie zurück.

"Hier ist deine Kleidung."

"Danke."

Sie nahm ihm die Sachen ab und zog sich an. Frühstück gab es keines. In dieser einsamen Gegend ist es so gut wie unmöglich etwas essbares zu finden. Es störte keinen von beiden. Sie hatten sowieso keinen Hunger. Das Glück der Zweisamkeit lies solche banalen Dinge wie Hunger oder Durst verschwinden.

Zusammen gingen sie zu ihren Pferden. Ein schüchterner Blick von Shuri verriet, er wolle, dass dieser Moment ewig anhält und sich ihre Wege nicht trennen.

Sarasa und auch Shuri wussten leider, dass es nun an der Zeit war, wieder zurück zureiten und den Alltag mit ihrem ganzen Schrecken und Lasten entgegenzutreten. Traurig sah Shuri Sarasa an. Ein erzwungenes Lächeln überzog sein Gesicht, der sagen sollte "Bis demnächst."

Sarasa allerdings wollte diese schöne Zeit nicht so zu Ende gehen lassen und küsste ihn direkt auf die Lippen. Shuris Augen wurden immer größer. Letztendlich realisierte er den Kuss und erwiderte ihn.

"Wir sehen uns." waren Sarasas letzten Wort und schon schwing sie sich auf Yato und verschwand in der Wüste.

Shuri blieb einen Augenblick lang stehen und sah ihr hinterher. Er konnte noch erkennen, dass sie ihre Hand hob und sagen wollte "Wir werden uns bald wieder sehen. Adieu, bis dann."

Langsam verschwand ihre Siluette in der Wüste und Shuri schwang sich nun auf sein Pferd und ritt in Richtung Suou.

Ende


End file.
